


Balancing Game

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Спецквест: игры и состязания [1]
Category: The Loft (2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Summary: Исходники: аудио: Alec Benjamin — Balancing game (demo); видео: The Loft (2014).Текст и перевод песни можно посмотретьздесь.
Relationships: Sarah Deakins/Vincent Stevens
Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Спецквест: игры и состязания [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Balancing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: аудио: Alec Benjamin — Balancing game (demo); видео: The Loft (2014).
> 
> Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/alec_benjamin/balancing_game_demo).


End file.
